


Addicted

by AceJames



Series: Enemies to Rivals to Friends to Whatever They Are Now [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breathplay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Snowballing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceJames/pseuds/AceJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a weak excuse, to claim she wanted to fight him when she knew both of their minds were definitely stuck in the gutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Bam, sequel-ish to Irresistible. 
> 
> I may have more in mind, maybe. I do want to do a bit of the cute Hashirama/Madara and well, more porn.

It was a weak excuse, to claim she wanted to fight him when she knew both of their minds were definitely stuck in the gutter. She can remember what he wanted, how he wanted nothing more to fuck her in the middle of a spar in every position he could think of and have her writhing on his cock like there was nothing better for her. She wants it, oh god, she absolutely wants it and she wants him to bend her over something and let his eyes burn into the Senju crest he left on her skin in a mock of a trampstamp. She couldn't breathe when she learnt he wanted that and that's why she's on her knees.

Her tongue slides against the glands of Tobirama's dick and she tastes. Izuna likes it, she realizes, likes the way he struggles to keep still and how much power over him she has like this. She drags the flat of her tongue over the tip, dipping the tip into the slit at the top and hears the loud, shaky inhale he takes. Izuna's free hand moves down and slides under the skirt she wears, fingers trailing over the lace she wore just barely hiding the damp heat between her legs.

Not enough, Izuna decides and let's her dark eyes slide up and meet Tobirama's red. She wants a proper noise from him and that's why she closes her lips around the head of his cock and sucks hard. It's satisfying when he makes a wounded noise and those eyes widen in surprise, more so when he finally reaches down and pulls her bangs from her face.

He's gorgeous, more so now that he has a flush traveling down his pale neck and chest. Then she sees her name on his skin and she can't help but brace her free hand against his hip and slide further down the length. Eager fingers shift against her clit through the thin fabric, teasing herself and making her whimper around him. Those eyes watching her are hazy but they catch up with what she's doing to herself they absolutely glint in the dying light of the sun. His hand tugs at her black hair and she growls along his dick, making him shudder and move his hand to the back of her head and pushes her more onto his shaft.

When Izuna finds herself breathing through her nose, his cock barely raising her gag reflex, he pulls back and then thrusts himself deeper. The noise she makes is surprised, but Tobirama smirks shakily down at her and brings his other hand to join the one steadying her head. 

Izuna mews when he takes over and fucks her throat as hard as he can, choking her air supply off and taking his pleasure. Tears start streaming down the corner of her eyes and she doesn't stop him because it feels good, having his dick so far down her throat that she can't breath. He holds her there sometimes, until she can see spots of black in her vision and pulls back enough to let her take in some needed air.

Tobirama takes sharp breaths and let's out soft grunts, but the girl on her knees is well aware every time he jerks himself into her mouth, the sounds she makes are wet, wanting and obscene. Izuna is only vaguely disappointed that she's the one who makes the sounds, though most of her mind focuses on a nice deep jab of his cock and how he grinds his hips against it.

She can feel saliva running down her chin, dropping onto her shirt and some even hitting her slightly raised skirt. One particularly thick glob hits her wrist and reminds her of her own forgotten pleasure. She's going to have to wash the underwear when she's home alone, she's soaked right through them and that only brings another round of slick as she tries to put her hand between the lace and skin and he interrupts it with a round of more rough shifts of his hips. 

Pinching his hip with one hand as she moves her damp hand to his other one to push herself off of his cock, savoring how he whines at it when he realizes she wants off of it. She catches sight of how red and slick it was from her and how it seemed to throb for her. It strokes a part of her she wasn't aware of to know that she did that, she made it wet and red, made it twitch and ache for her. Izuna lets his his hands play with her hair as she sits back on her legs and take deep inhales, releasing his hips so she could slump onto one fist and bring the other back to where she wanted it, right between her thighs.

Her cunt is more than wet, it's soaking and her body aches and wants nothing more than for her to take her fingers to that over sensitive nub and rub until she can't breathe anymore. She even starts to, lifting herself up enough to rest her forehead against where she left her name and clutch at his hip and smothers a whine against the skin. It's loud and when she manages to look up at Tobirama he is staring down at her with lips parted and eyes fierce. Eye lids drop and that's her mistake.

The bastard shoves her and she lands on her back, making her dislodge her hand to help brace herself. She's back on one elbow and unfolds her legs from under herself to glare up at him. He's not apologetic in the least, instead he's following her down and pushes her skirt up and out of the way. For a second, Izuna wonders if he's going to try and take over and pushes down the distressed feeling that began to form, but instead he just smirks insufferably up at her and slides a hand up the edge of her skirt to grab at a beast. 

Rolling her dark eyes, she shoves his hand out from under her shirt and heaves a leg over his shoulder and smirks savagely as his breath nearly comes to a stop as she drops herself on her back and returns her hand back between her legs to pet over the lace and watch his face, how his eyes widen and eyes narrow on what her hand was doing. 

Izuna makes an executive decision to lift her hips and use one hand to pull the wet lace down, she kicks him on accident as she maneuvers herself to get the slick fabric to longer only on one ankle. She's smug when it turns out to be the one that would be going back to his shoulder and watches his hands flex in need of touching her.

"Don't even think about touching me," she warns him and raises a brow at how rough her voice was from his rough thrusts into her throat. She can taste the slight disappointment on him and decides she's had enough of waiting, she'll finish the white haired bastard off when she was finished and not before. She's not shy as her fingers find their way back between her legs and part her pussy lips mockingly at him while she settles a finger against her clit. They close around her single digit and she rubs, biting her lip as pleasure sparks. She doesn't look at him yet, she doesn't have to to know he's wanting and fixated on what she's doing to herself.

She gasps and twists, mewls as speeds up, whines when she makes herself slow down and dip back to catch more wetness. She's teasing herself and Tobirama is the sudden clutch at the leg thrown over her shoulder is any indication. The whine Izuna hears him make makes her go faster and she can't help but yelp when he presses his teeth into the skin of her leg. Her hand moves faster and she tries to prolong it, wanting more of the precious shows of how effected he was by her to lock away in her mind but when she opens her eyes and he begins to remind her of how flexible she is by moving forward and nearly bending her in half she can't help but snap her eyes shut again and moan as she comes, a bit ashamed of the way she gushes as she orgasms.

Izuna shakes through it and Tobirama smears a kiss against her lips, murmuring something that warms her even more. As she comes down and slowly cracks an eye open at him, she's not surprised by the predatory air swimming around him not is she by the way he lowers her leg off his shoulder and bodily moves her to sit in his lap. She burrows against his collar bone as she feels his hard cock press between her pussy lips and squirms back slightly.

His eyes are staring holes in her and he takes her wet hand and wraps it around his erections, curling his hand over hers and strokes her hand across the head and some of the shaft. It should be disgusting woth her own slick mixing with the precome dribbling from the slit, but it's not. He presses his cheek against hers and moves their hands faster, letting soft noises fall out of his mouth. 

It's not long before he releases over their hands and rests his head against her shoulder while her own eyes stare at their messy hands. She sighs, though she is not good with curiosity as it strikes and she cleans her hand and then his own of the come to satisfy the wonder on how it would taste.

The come rests on her tongue and she finds it tolerable, if anything. She wouldn't be opposed to him finishing in her mouth and closes her eyes to figure out if the texture was worth it as well. Either way, when he kisses her out of nowhere and begins to lick at her tongue, she barely gives a token protest because honestly, he'll end up tasting worse eventually. 

They share the taste for a while, tongues tangling and saliva diluting it into nothing and slowly calm down. She noses against his jaw as she drops herself close to rest and smiles against the Uchiha crest she left years ago. 

"We should do that again," she tells him and when he laughs, she does too.


End file.
